The Three Rules of Love
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: When he looked at the photograph, a flood of memories came back to him. At the urging from the team Tommy brings the old teams back, including a certain former Pink Ranger. Reconnections happen during a Ranger reunion. TK with CK and other parings.
1. Photographs

**Disclaimer**- Do I look like I own them? Didn't think so. Inspired by the song Photograph by Nickelback.

**AN**- Dedicated to all Tommy and Kim fans, may their love live on forever.

**AN2**- References Green with Evil, White Light, The Changing of the Zords, A Different Shade of Pink, and There's No Business Like Snow Business. Set post Bully for Ethan, then up to post Thunder Storm.

**Summery:** When he looked at the photograph, a flood of memories came back to him. At the urging from the team Tommy brings the old teams back, including a certain former Pink Ranger. Reconnections happen during a Ranger reunion. T/K with C/K and other parings.

**The Three Rules of Love**

**Rule One: You never forget your first love.**

**Chapter One: Photographs**

Tommy went through the pile of papers, trying to remember whether or not he'd gone through them with Kira or not. He suddenly paused, his hand hovering over the picture Kira had teased him about. A small smile came onto his face, no matter what he'd gone through over the years; she would always be able to put a smile on his face.

Kimberly.

Just thinking about her brought a flood of memories to him. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memories of her, the good and the bad. Even though he'd been teased about his horrible memory, nothing could make him forget her. He could still remember clear as day when they first met.

_"Hey um, I'm Kimberly. You're new around her aren't you?"_

_"Yeah, I'm Tommy." They shook hands and he swore he could feel an instant connection between them. She then invited him to hang out with her and her friends at the Youth Center later on; he would have if Rita hadn't turned him into her evil Green Ranger. Turning him against the Rangers had been her smartest move, but also her most idiotic one as well. After the spell was broken, it just created more powerful bonds between him and the others._

"Hey, Dr. O!" Tommy turned to find Kira, Conner and Ethan coming down the stairs to the lair.

"Hey guys, how'd it go with Derrick?"

"Great! All I had to do was show him how to improve his game so he could stop pummeling innocent students."

Tommy smiled behind his helmet, he knew Ethan was brilliant; today's events proved it even more. He felt Conner lean over him some, trying to get a better look at the picture no doubt.

"Nice style Dr. O," Conner said with a slight smirk. "Very 90s."

Tommy sent the jock a glare through his helmet, then grinned when he saw that Conner knew the Look he'd received. "Like I told Kira, it was a style."

The Red Dino Thunder Ranger shrugged. "Yeah, well, at least you managed to get hip with this millennium."

Kira leaned over, giving the jock a well-aimed punch. "Oh shut up Super Jock."

Conner grinned, "So you do think I'm super."

"A super doofus."

"Hey!"

"All right, that's enough you two." Tommy interrupted, grinning some, even though the teens couldn't see.

"Hey Dr. O," Ethan suddenly said. "How come you never mention your Ranger days? Besides about the time you'd been evil. What about the original team? What where they like?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know about them more too, especially Kimberly, she was a babe back then."

"Watch it Conner," Tommy growled before Kira could pounce on him for the 'babe' remark.

Kira gave the soccer player a deadly, almost jealous, glare before turning to their mentor. "Ethan does have a point Dr. O; it would be cool to learn more about our predecessors."

Tommy gave the teen a reluctant nod. He was somewhat dreading this By contacting the others, it would also mean contacting her. As much as he still missed her; this would be one reunion he would not be looking forward to.

They all made a good point. If this did happen, it would be the first time they would all be together since Trini died. God he missed her. He sighed, giving in. "Okay, I'll make some phone calls tonight and see whenever everyone's free. It could take awhile though."

"That's cool Dr. O; I mean it doesn't have to be right away." Ethan said.

Kira nodded, "besides, it might be a bit of a shock to see you back in uniform Not to mention stuck like that."

Conner opened his mouth to add his own two cents, but before a syllable could escape both Kira and Ethan smacked their hands over his mouth. He shot them both evil glares before prying their hands off his mouth. He started to chew his Yellow and Blue counterparts out but Tommy interrupted the pre-fight. "Stop before you tear each other apart. We should be fighting the enemy, not one another. Take some advice from someone who's had years of experience."

A mumbled chorus of "Sorry Dr. O" left the teens, looking down, abashed.

Tommy shook his head, he couldn't help but smile. They reminded him so much of his team. How they had bonded almost instantly with each other? Was it because they shared one unique thing in common? He and Jason shared the love of Martial Arts, Kim and Trini, and Kim and Aisha loved to shop. He and Kim Don't go there Oliver, he mentally chided himself. "Go on home you guys, it's late and don't you have homework?"

Loud groans erupted from the teens, yet they reluctantly left the lair. Hayley left shortly afterward, which normally Tommy liked having the redhead's company but he didn't want her to see him falling flat on his ass when he made those dreaded phone calls. After shutting down everything in the lair, he went upstairs, snagging his address book as he went by his desk. Plopping down on the couch, Tommy grabbed the cordless as he flipped the book open to the 'S' section. Jason would be easiest to call first. And it didn't hurt that he knew more than any of the others on what was going on with Tommy. But it had been awhile since they'd last spoken so Jase didn't know about the fossilization, or him being trapped in his Ranger form.

He paused, his thumb hovering over the buttons, a flash of guilt passing over him. He really should've kept in better contact with the others. There was really no excuse for it. Sure there were emails and phone calls here and there, but it still wasn't the same as seeing each other or keeping in contact more often. Tommy shook his head, promising himself that he would keep in touch more often. He began to punch out the numbers quickly but kept pressing more than one button at a time. A loud beeping came over the phone, then a pre-recorded voice._ If you would like to make a call, please hang up and dial again._

"Son of a " He grumbled, mentally cursing the fact that he forgot to put Jason on speed dial. Snatching up a pencil he used the eraser end to punch out Jason's number. As the phone rang, he attempted to put the phone to his ear, which was really hard to do with a helmet on. Growling under his breath, Tommy hit the speaker button and hung up the cordless just as Jason picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro."

"Tommy! Hey man, great to hear from you. What's been going on?"

A small sigh escaped Tommy. _Where do you want me to start?_ He mused.

"Bro?" Jason had heard the sigh. "What's going on?"

"Long story Jase "

"I'm not going anywhere."

A smile came across Tommy's face, no matter what they had been able to make time for one another. "All right, you already know about the new Ranger team and I'm back in uniform as well."

"Right, so what's the problem?" Jason inquired, noting the tentativeness in his long time friend's voice.

"There's another new Ranger an evil White Ranger."

Instantly Jason knew what was troubling Tommy, seeing this new evil Ranger was obviously drudging up old, painful memories that Tommy nor Jason wanted to remember. He knew Tommy still felt the guilt of nearly destroying him after all these years. "Tommy, don't blame yourself. What happened when we were Rangers wasn't your fault; Rita's the one to blame. None of us blamed you."

"I know Jase, but "

"No buts, we forgave you, it's high time to forgive yourself."

Jason heard a sigh leave his friend. "I know Jase; just give me some time, okay?"

"I will. So what else has been going on?"

"I'm stuck in my Ranger form."

"What? How the hell did that happen?"

"Like I said, long story."

"So tell me."

So he did, he told Jason about Trent attacking the Rangers then fossilizing him under the influence of the gem. How he was stuck for the time being, confined to his home and how Mercer was subbing his class. How he worried about them, felt guilty about pushing this responsibility onto three teens that came from three different worlds. Jason was silent nearly the entire time, only to offer words of comfort or sympathy.

"Tommy," Jason said after Tommy was done. "You need to stop, I know you feel guilty about all this but in this case you were doing the right thing. This is their destiny; sure they were reluctant to do the 'save the world' thing but who wasn't? It's probably happened on at least every team since. You trust them, you'll defeat Mesogog. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger, right?"

Tommy grinned, "Right."

Jason smiled, hearing the grin in his friend's voice. "So what else is going on? I know this isn't just a social call bro."

Tommy's grin faded, dread pooling in his stomach. "Good call Well, the team wants to meet you guys, to get to know their predecessors better."

"Ah, I see I'd love to meet them too, but I'm busy for the next month. I'll make room for this though."

"Thanks bro."

"Anytime, so who's next on your list?" There was a long pause on the other end. "Tommy?"

"It's Kim."

"Oh." One word was all that summed it up. "Going to patch things up with her?"

"I'm gonna try to. I want us to at least be friends after all this."

"Yeah, friends is a good start."

"Jason "

"What? All I'm saying is that you two were good for each other."

"And she broke up with me because ?"

" That's for her to tell you."

Tommy suddenly got suspicious. "What do you know that I don't Jason?"

"Sorry Tom, but I've been sworn to secrecy and Kim's more lethal than you."

"What?"

"Call her."

"Jason "

"Bye Tommy."

"Jase!"

_Click._

Tommy swore colorfully under his breath as he disconnected his end. Automatically his free hand began to flip to the 'H' section. He stared at the ten digit number that at least once a week attempted to call but he always stopped himself. No going back after this, he thought. Involuntary, another memory came to his mind, the time he and Kim first kissed.

_He'd been going through a _kata_ at the park, by the lake, at their place. He'd just lost the Green Ranger powers, he wanted to be alone, but Kim tracked him down. He could feel her watching him, but didn't acknowledge her just yet. She came closer, then he stopped._

_She smiled at him. "They said back at the gym I'd find you here."_

_"Yeah, I like practicing outside sometimes" he said as he'd made his way over to her._

_"How're you doing?" She'd asked, concern written on her face._

_"Just trying to keep busy, you know?"_

_"We miss you... I miss you."_

_He smiled and took her hand into his. His eyes never left hers as he leaned over and gave her a kiss, short and sweet. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he admitted._

_"Me too," Kim said with a grin._

Tommy blinked, slowly pulling away from memory lane. Sighing his gaze went to the framed picture on the end table. It was one of him and Kim, when she'd visited Angel Grove for the holidays. His arms were wrapped around her middle as she leaned into him. A smile came across his face. Hitting the speaker button again, Tommy quickly punched out Kim's number.

It rang three times before someone answered. "Hello?"

Tommy took in a deep breath. "Hi Kim."

"Tommy."

**End Chapter**

**AN3**- Ha! Cliffy in the first chapter! Muahaha! So, is it good, bad, terrible? I have two more chapters written. Please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

**Dannie**


	2. Regrets

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, I will probably never own them.

**AN**- References apply from last chapter to this one as well as the Turbo Movie. Yes, I know I'm evil for leaving a cliffhanger. Proud of it too. Also a HUGE thanks to my awesome beta PernDragonrider.

_**Shoutouts**_-

**_pink-till-the-EnD_**- Cliffhanger, I'm evil. (Cackles) Yeah, I'm a big Trini/Jason supporter as well but I thought it would be better for what I have in mind.

**_1080_**- Thank you so much! Yeah, I love Tommy/Kim and Kira/Conner too. Here's the new chapter!

_**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger**_- Uh, yeah actually I am. Just kidding, it just amuses me a lot. Don't die, you'll find out what's going on in this chapter.

_**Lavonne Adams**_- Yeah, so do I yet I leave them on my own fics, you're right it does get reviews and a few threats. Here's the new chapter!

_**TKlover**_- Thanks! If you've seen the Thunder Storm episodes, he's demorphed by then.

_**Khion**_- Thanks! Here's more!

_**Hunter**_- Thanks!

_**TKcola5**_- Glad you like it! Here's more!

_**Marius Girl**_- Thanks! Glad you love it! Woo! Gotta love the Kira/Conner! Here's more!

_**TomKimluver**_- Here's more!

_**Grumpyk**_- Glad you like it! And there will be no Kat bashing.

_**Emerald Kitten**_- Thanks! Yeah, I would've loved to see his reaction to the picture.

_**Hansongirl14**_- Thanks! Here's the update!

_**cmar**_- I can understand that, since there are so many of them out there.

_**Carla**_- Thanks!

_**the real vampire**_- This is me we're talking about, remember? And a certain somebody can be evil as well. (Gives pointed look.) Thank you and here's more!

**Rule Two: You never forget your first heartbreak.**

**Chapter Two: Regrets**

_3,000 miles away_

Kimberly Ann Hart was in a word, miserable. Not that she was always this way, just this particular day. If she hadn't stupidly written that damn letter, she and Tommy might've had a chance. Then again maybe not, either way they would never know.

_Tommy._

After all these years, just thinking of him made her pulse race and a smile cross her face. _If only I hadn't written that letter..._ she thought. If onlys' were all she had now. To this day she could still recall every painful word that she'd placed to that letter.

_Dear Tommy,_

_Everything is going great here in Florida, Coach Schmidt has me ready as I'll ever be for the competition. _

_Tommy this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in some ways you're like a brother. But something has happened here I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. _

_Tommy I've met someone else._

_Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. But I feel I've I found the person I'm meant to be with. He's wonderful kind and caring, you'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you Tommy. Please forgive me._

_Kimberly_

Everything inside of her was screaming not to write that damn 'Dear John' letter. But she had and she paid the consequences for it. If she could go back in time, she wouldn't have written that letter. She should've done what her heart was telling her to do, which was go home to her family. To where she was happy; to her love. But she didn't; now nearly ten years later she still felt the guilt and pain.

The phone rang, making Kim jump slightly. She mentally berated herself for doing so; she used to fight evil on a daily basis for God's sake!

Getting up, Kim made her way across the room. Her eyes traveled to the picture on the bookcase. It was one of the many of her and Tommy, but this one was different. It was the one of her last visits to Angel Grove, during the holidays. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist as she leaned into him. She smiled at the memory.

She picked the phone up on the third ring. "Hello?"

She heard whoever was on the other end inhale deeply, then, "Hi Kim."

Kim's eyes widened, her knees shook and she nearly dropped the phone. "Tommy," She breathed, sinking down onto the couch.

"Yeah," His voice sounded so far away, yet it felt as if he were next door. "Long time."

"Yes, too long." She agreed, chewing on her lower lip.

A long, awkward pause filled the silence between them. Kim attempted to break it. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, I can tell." She heard him sigh deeply. "Tommy talk to me please."

"It's a long story Kim."

"I have time Tommy," she told him firmly, her heart leaping at talking to him again. "We haven't talked, really talked since." She trailed off, remembering, the pain still fresh as if it had happened the day before instead of three years.

"Since Trini's funeral," Tommy finished quietly, sadness and regret in his voice. "I remember."

Kim sighed softly, the memory of that day still fresh in her mind. She tried not to think about it, but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

_Fog was rolling in just as the service at the cemetery was ending, which wasn't un-normal for San Francisco. The tears hadn't stopped since Kim heard the news about Trini, her best friend. A strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned into a strong body, thinking it was Jason. Somehow, she had ended up between Tommy and Jason, whether it was an accident or on purpose it didn't matter. Right now, they were saying good bye to a beloved friend._

_"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the minister murmured. Hearing those words only made Kim sob harder, the strong arm around her pulled her tightly to him, protectively, caring. A free hand wound itself into her soft caramel hair, a hand that was smaller than Jason's large ones. Kim's breath caught in her throat Tommy? She pulled away and looked up, a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes meeting hers. Kim attempted to blink away her tears as she fell for Tommy Oliver all over again. Her love for him had never faded and it never would._

"Kim? Kimberly?" Tommy's voice came over the phone line, concern laced his voice.

Kim shook herself out of memory lane. "I'm here Tommy, I was just remembered something."

"I see," awkward silence fell between them once again. So many things were racing through Tommy's mind and before he could stop himself he blurted. "Why did you write that letter?"

"I, I had to..." Kim said lamely.

"You had to," Tommy repeated, not believing a word of it. "Not very convincing Kim, then again you're not the best of liars."

Kim sighed, she knew this was coming. She'd managed to avoid it the last time they spoke but this time there was no avoiding it. "I did have to Tommy, I didn't belong anymore."

"What? That's not true Kim."

"Yes, it is." Kim insisted. "After giving my powers to Kat and leaving Angel Grove, things changed. Your powers changed, you and Kat got closer, and I felt like the odd man out. I didn't have that bond we shared before." She heard Tommy begin to say something but she cut him off. "Please, I need to get this out."

At his silence, Kim continued. "When I came to Angel Grove for Christmas that last time, I still felt a little out of place, I know it sounds corny but when I was around you I didn't feel that way." She sighed before continuing. "I missed you all so much, and it wasn't fair for me to hold you back in our relationship. So I wrote the letter most of it was complete BS, just the part about the competition was true."

"So there was no other man in your life?"

"Only you Tommy," Kim murmured so quietly Tommy barely managed to catch it, it made his heart soar. "As soon as I sent the dumb thing I immediately regretted it. My first free day I went to Angel Grove to try to do some damage control, when I got there Rocky picked me up and took me to the Youth Center."

"Rocky knew you were in town and he didn't mention it to any of us?" Tommy asked, silently fuming.

"I asked him not to, but I knew it was killing him." Kim couldn't help but smile, they both knew Rocky was one of the biggest blabbermouths around.

Tommy couldn't help but smile as well. "I bet."

"Anyway, I went inside and there you were, dancing with Kat and happy. I couldn't break that happiness, so I left, leaving my heart in Angel Grove. Since you weren't exactly trying to find out why I wrote the letter, I figured it was best for the both of us."

_You have no idea how wrong you were Beautiful_, Tommy thought. He then sighed, "Kim, I was devastated when you wrote that letter. I kept hoping you would call or write saying that this was just a big mistake."

"I wish I did, so much." Kim said then sighed. "Look, you called me for a reason and it wasn't because of the letter. So what's going on?"

"I'm a Ranger again and I created a whole team." He heard Kim inhale sharply.

"How?"

Tommy proceeded to tell Kim about how he got his PhD in paleontology, which fit for him in a way. He then went on to tell her about how he'd been on Mercer's island; helping him create the dino technology but both had different reasons for its use. He'd met Hayley and how she helped him create the morphers and helped build the underground lair. He told her about the team and how much they reminded him of 'their' team. When he got to Trent being evil, he knew exactly what was running through her mind as he heard her gasp lightly. Then a growl of anger at him being stuck in his Ranger form and why, when he finished he heard the awe in her voice.

"Tommy that's remarkable, but honestly I thought you would've kept racing or opened up a dojo with Jase."

"Me too," he admitted. "I would've love to, but this something I can relate to better."

"I understand Tommy." Kim said, then changed the subject. "So what else is going on?"

"The team wants to meet you I mean all of the previous Rangers," Tommy quickly corrected himself.

"I'd love that, when?"

"In a month or so, Jason's already confirmed he's coming."

"Anyone else?"

"You were second on my list, everyone else is next."

"Oh " Kim couldn't help but feel a warm, pleased feeling pass through her. "I'll be there."

"I'm glad to hear that Kim." Tommy smiled. He then inhaled deeply. "I miss you Beautiful, so much. I at least want us to be friends again."

"I want that too, Handsome," Kim said quietly, smiling. Glancing at the clock she regretfully added. "As much as I hate to end this, it's getting late and "

"I know Kim, we'll talk again soon, I promise." Tommy said, silently vowing it to himself.

"I can wait, good night."_ I love you Tommy._

"Good night." _I love you Kim._

After hanging up nothing could budge the smile from Kim's face. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd been so happy. Then it hit her, when she and Jason had been captured and taken to Muranthias. A sigh escaped her as she remembered that day.

_"Leave her alone! Kimberly, no!" In a last ditch attempt, Tommy pulled off his helmet so that she could see his face. "No, look at me Kim." His eyes, they were so passionate, so full of concern for her. _

_"Look at me. It's me, it's me Tommy."_

_"Yes, we're your friends." Kat said._

_"Friends?" Kim asked with a low, cold chuckle. "I don't have any friends." The look of hurt on Tommy's face was so painful it hurt her heart, but unfortunately couldn't break the spell._

_"Tommy! Hang on!" Kim shouted, dashing over to Tommy who was holding onto a struggling Jason._

_"NO!" Tommy screamed, losing his grasp on Jason just as Kim reached him. She slid to him and grabbed onto Jason. "Kim?" he asked, still not sure if it was_ really_ her._

_"I'm with you," she told him as their combined strength began to pull Jason out. The explosion threw all three to the ground._

The ring of her phone broke her out of the memory. She picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Kim."

"Jason!" Kim smiled at hearing her big brother's voice. "How are you?"

"Great, everything's great. So how your talk with Tommy go?"

Silence greeted him, then "Jason Lee Scott you knew Tommy was going to call me and you didn't warn me?"

Jason winced, knowing his actions would've caused Kim's reaction. "Sorry Kim, but it wasn't my place to tell you and if I had, would you even have answered?"

"I... don't know, maybe... Probably... not."

"See? Now aren't you glad you talked to him?"

"I am; I've missed him so much Jase." Kim said with a sigh, leaning back into the soft cushions. "I just didn't realize it until I heard his voice."

Jason grinned. "Good to hear that you two are starting to patch things up. Now if you would only get back together."

Kim sighed. "As much as I would love that, I don't know if it would be possible. What if it's too late?"

"It's not too late Kim," Jason attempted to reassure her. "He still lo- cares for you."

It wasn't hard to miss Jason's slip, but Kim let it slide anyway. "Maybe but he could've moved on. If not he wants to and just wants closure about that stupid letter."

"So you told him?"

"Yes, I told him, better now than later I suppose."

"You did the right thing Kimmy."

Kim sighed. "At least one of us thinks so. So you're going to this reunion?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jason said, smiling. With a regretful sigh he added. "I'd better let you go, early day tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for calling though."

"Anytime, love you Kim."

"Love you back Jase."

After hanging up Kim began to do the mindless tasks before turning in, like shutting the lights off and shutting her computer down. As she did so, her mind began to wander to yet another memory.

_After the service, Kim still stayed between Tommy and Jason as they made their way to the string of cars in the cemetery. Tommy glanced at her, "I think we should talk, Kim."_

_Kim managed to nod. "Okay." She tried to catch Jason's gaze but he was talking to Kat. She sighed as Tommy motioned her to follow him to his rental car; she got in the passenger side and looked out the window, tears filling her eyes as they lay on the gravesite again._

_"Kim?"_

_Kim turned her head, seeing Tommy holding out some tissues out to her. She accepted them with a murmur of thanks. As she tried to mop up her tears, Tommy slowly pulled out of the cemetery._

_Driving down the road, the fog beginning to lift now, Tommy pulled into Fisherman's Wharf. They both were in a comfortable silence, Tommy managed to catch Kim's gaze. "Want to take a walk?"_

_Kim nodded and gracefully got out of the rental, deeply inhaling the salty air as she did. Tommy walked over to her and wordlessly held a hand out to her. She looked at his hand then at his face, nothing written on it. Nodding once Kim took his hand, it was as if they'd never been apart, they fit together perfectly. Just as they'd always been._

_The Wharf was almost entirely empty, save for the few people that were around at eleven in the morning on a Friday._

_They stopped, admiring the view of the bay, of Alcatraz. Tommy turned to Kim, studying her. She hadn't changed much; her hair was a tad shorter. Her eyes were still as bright as ever, though clouded with tears of pain and sadness. Her skin was a warm honey color though mostly covered up by her ensemble, a black and white sleeveless blouse and a swirling black skirt. Her hair was pulled back with a pink ribbon. Why did you write the letter? He thought, not realizing that he'd said it aloud as well._

_Kim turned to look fully at him. "What?"_

_"I, uh "_

_It suddenly clicked with her. "Can we please not talk about this now?" Kim pleaded. "I can't talk about this right now."_

_Tommy nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry." They turned back to the bay. He turned back to her. "I've missed you Kim."_

_Kim turned to him. "I've missed you too Tommy. I'm sorry how I hurt you."_

_Tommy nodded. Kim ached to wrap her arms around him once again but knew things had changed since the letter. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me, I don't deserve it. I just hope we can be friends again."_

_"Kim wait."_

_"I'm sorry Tommy, I have to go." With everything inside her Kim turned and hurried away from Tommy, her only love. Hailing a taxi once she reached the street, Kim climbed in and willed herself not to look back since she could feel Tommy watching her leave his life once again._

Changing into a light pink nightgown Kim crawled into bed and turned out the light. A smile came onto her face as Tommy's face came to her mind. "Someday handsome," she murmured as she began to drift off. "Someday "

_One month later..._

Kim pulled onto 1992 Valencia Rd. in her rented pink VW bug. She spotted a black jeep, a red Mustang, three motorcycles and a red Ford Explorer. The only one of the vehicles she recognized was the Ford Explorer which was Jason's. He must've shown up a day early like I did, Kim mused as she got out, slamming the door behind her. As she made her way up to the door, she began to get very nervous. Kim then shook her head, laughing at her nervousness. She had absolutely nothing to worry about. Raising a fist, Kim knocked a few times then waited patiently for someone to answer.

When no one answered, Kim furrowed her brow and knocked again, only louder this time. She began to look into a nearby window when the door swung open, revealing a platinum blonde standing in the doorway, looking as stunning as Kim remembered. Kim felt her heart plummet seeing Kat standing there in a pink and red shirt, smiling at her. It seemed as if her worst fear had come true: Tommy was back with Kat. She had no chance with him whatsoever.

"Kim!" The Australian exclaimed, a wide grin on her face. As if nothing had happened or was happening at the moment. "You made it!"

"Hi Kat," Kim murmured, attempting to hold her emotions inside. It wasn't going to be easy to watch Tommy and Kat together, especially since they'd only just begun to reconcile. _Far too late now,_ Kim couldn't help but think bitterly.

Then Tommy walked up, smiling at them both. "Kim it's great to see you. It's been too long."

"Much too long," Kat agreed.

It was going to be a long weekend.

**End Chapter**

**AN2-** Yeah, yeah, I'm know I'm evil. If you'd like to rant at me, press that pretty new blue button there and rant. Just don't flame me. One more chapter to go!

**Dannie**


	3. Our Love is Real

**Disclaimer**- Disney owns the rights, I don't. I only make 6.75 an hour at Borders Books so yeah; I have a snowball's chance in hell at owning them. This chapter was inspired by the song_ Not Really Good_ by Eyeshine. Again HUGE thanks to my awesome beta Carla (**PernDragonrider**) who has kept me sane through this whole ordeal.

**AN**- Final chapter! This is it. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed, you all rock! Again all spoilers from previous chapters apply. Also I am so sorry for the delay; I've been putting the final touches on this when I ran into some technical difficulties.

**Started- 4/4/06 Completed- 10/31/06**

_**Shoutouts**_-

_**Redandblack**_ 4eva- Thanks, I will!

_**Tay**_- He will.

_**the real vampire**_- Eh, close enough. Think of it as payback for the cliffhangers you kept leaving. (Gives another pointed look.) Here's more!

_**TKcola5**_- I think you'll like the turnout of this chapter.

_**Carla**_- Glad you like it. Thanks so much.

_**1080**_- Thank you! Here's more!

_**hansongirl14**_- (Grins) Glad you love it! Here's more!

_**caithzadz**_- (Grins) The wait is over, here's more!

_**HarryPassionFan**_- Thanks, yeah I can understand that, there really is no point in it. Here's more!

_**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger**_- Um, maybe, then again no one's compared me to a baddie before. I feel special now. Wee. Anyway, here's more!

_**Yellowwolf**_- Thanks! Here's an update.

_**Cmar and Dagmar Buse**_- Thanks!

_**Marius Girl**_- Oh yeah, so do I, leaves you wanting more. Here's the update!

_**Khion**_- (Raises eyebrow) Dream on. Thanks, hope you like how this turns out.

_**Cranelove**_- Thank you! Here's the long awaited final chapter!

_**tommykinfan1**_-Thanks, here's more. Sorry to disappoint but no cat fight.

**Rule Three: Rules are meant to be broken.**

**Chapter Three: Our Love is Real**

After getting over the shock of seeing Tommy and Kat together, again, Kim put on a brave face and followed Kat and Tommy into the house. Aside for the three of them it was practically empty. Kim's brow furrowed slightly. "Where's...?" She jumped a foot when a trapdoor opened and Jason climbed out of the basement/lair. Despite what she was feeling, a huge grin came across Kim's face. "Jason!"

Jason grinned as Kim sprinted to him and did all but jump into his arms. He enveloped his little sister into a tight hug. "Missed you little sister," he murmured to her.

"Missed you too Jase," Kim murmured back. She then reluctantly pulled away, shooting Tommy a questioning look as she did. "Who owns motorcycles and jeep outside?"

Jason chuckled as he crossed the room to Tommy and Kat, wrapping an arm around the Australian's waist as he did. "Those are motocross bikes Kim, and the Jeep is Tommy's."

Kim looked at Jason and Kat, then at Tommy. Her eyebrows went up.

Way up.

A slow grin spread across her face. As she smiled, a wave of relief swept through her. Okay, she was a teensy bit jealous, but who could blame her? She couldn't help it but she'd always felt second best to Kat, especially since she had given up her Power Coin to her.

_"Zordon, there is someone who can take my place; someone who would make an amazing Power Ranger." She caught Aisha's stunned look, she also knew her best friend was hurt as well. She would miss her so much. "Alpha?"_

_"Ay-yi-yi, this is so emotional!" The tiny robot exclaimed as it pushed several buttons, teleporting Katherine in the Command Center._

_"Hi everyone," the blonde said to the group._

_"I hope it's okay Zordon, I asked Alpha and Kat to be ready just in case you guys got me to change my mind."_

_"KIMBERLY, ONCE AGAIN YOU'VE DEMONSTRATED WISDOM BEYOND YOUR YEARS."_

_Kim smiled, "Thanks Zordon."_

Passing on her coin was the hardest thing Kim had ever done, next to writing the letter to Tommy. Kim mentally shook herself to rid herself of those thoughts, now was not the time to think of the past. She flashed Tommy a bright smile, "so, where's your team? Down in the basement?"

Tommy nodded; the smile had never left his face since Kim arrived, it was wonderful seeing her face-to-face again, even though it was for a short while. Leading his former teammates downstairs to the lair, Tommy couldn't help but grin wider at Kim's reaction to the Dino Command Center. He stopped at the foot of the stairs letting Kim, Jason and Katherine pass him. Though Jason and Kat had seen the lair before, it still awed them.

Kim turned in a full circle, taking it all in. It was unbelievable, in some ways it reminded her of the original command center, she then came to a halt when her eyes laid on thirteen figures watching her. One of them looked very familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place him. "Um hi?" She turned to give Tommy a look that said _thanks for the warning._

Tommy grinned sheepishly, having temporarily forgot about the Ninja Rangers when Kim had showed up. "Sorry, Kim this is the Ninja Ranger team, they were the last team before us." He quickly made introductions, when he reached Cam, recognition clicked.

Kim's eyes lit up, "I knew I recognized you Cam!" She grinned at him.

Cam warmly returned the smile and quickly filled in his friends and father. "Kimberly and I met when I was in Florida for a semester of my junior year. I was exploring the campus and when I checked out the gymnasium I saw Kim teaching the gymnastics team for Miami University. She was showing a routine and the way she moved, it was as if she had had martial arts training. So after the practice, I approached her. I asked her about her background and wondered if she thought about furthering her training."

Kim nodded, picking up. "I declined; I mean it would've been wonderful to come back here but I had, have, a commitment to the team. He told me about his family's dojo and if I ever came back if I would like to check it out." Her gaze met Cam's, warm, caring, friendly. "I'd like that." She then grinned. "I take it the dojo is a type of Ninja school?" Her grinned widened at Cam's nod. "Thought so."

Tommy watched the interaction between Kim, _his_ Kim, and the former Green Samurai Ranger and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Though he knew he had nothing to worry about, he was almost sure that by the end of the weekend, he and Kim would be on the right path to being back together.

Kim's gaze then lingered on the four teens that were unusually silent, taking note at the obvious color-coding. She held back a sigh, had it been that obvious when she was a Ranger?

Tommy, somehow reading her thoughts, leaned over and whispered in her ear, "that we were beautiful." When she threw him a questioning look, he elaborated. "You aren't exactly a closed book." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Grinning at her embarrassed/pleased look he turned to the teens. "Come on over here guys."

Conner was the first to reach them. He grinned at her. "Hi, I'm Conner McKnight, Red Dino Thunder Ranger; Dr. O forgot to mention how much more of babe you've become. OW!" He exclaimed as a hand connected with the back of his head. He turned to glare at Kira. "What was that for?" He demanded.

Kira's hazel orbs met Conner's in a fiery blaze. "One, this is not a day and age where you can just make dumbass comments like that. Two, this may have not gotten through your thick skull but you can't treat women as if they're a complete ditz." She paused, fury in her eyes.

Conner flushed, whether with embarrassment or anger no one was sure. "Finished?" He asked so quietly that only Kira heard him.

"No."

His gaze narrowed, "won't anything shut you up?" Conner demanded.

"Probably not."

"Oh yeah? Try this on for size." Before Kira could say anything else, Conner pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to her in a passionate kiss. The Yellow Ranger struggled, but only briefly before seemly melting into Conner.

A moment later she jerked away, passion in her eyes fading to fury. "How dare you! You have no right to do that to me!"

Conner met her fury with his own. "You know a minute ago you weren't exactly protesting. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you actually enjoyed it." Her hand flew across his face with a sharp smack. The jock stood there stunned as Kira whirled around, bolting out of the lair. A few seconds later Kim, Tori and Kat followed the singer.

Jason shook his head and murmured to Tommy. "I think this kid needs our help."

Tommy reluctantly nodded. "I think you're right."

_XxX_

Kira hadn't gone far; she just needed to be alone more than anything. Tear had filled her eyes, threatening to spill over. They weren't tears of sadness, more like tears of embarrassment and hurt. She was embarrassed because Conner, _stupid Conner_, had kissed her in front of practically complete strangers. Hurt because he'd only done that to shut her up, not because he even cared one bit about her. Two tears managed to slip away and she furiously swiped them away.

"Kira?"

Kira whirled around, seeing the three former Rangers walking up to her. Turning away some, Kira tried to wipe away the evidence of her tears, but her efforts were futile.

When she turned back to them, Tori gave her a sympathetic smile. "How you holding up?"

Kira smiled bitterly. "Humiliated mostly. I can't believe that that jackass did that to me in a room full of people we barely know!"

Tori's smile widened. "You like him."

Kira's eyes widened. "No, not me. Uh-uh, you've got the wrong girl. I don't like him, I detest him."

The trio in front of Kira grinned at her as she mentally groaned. She wasn't the best of liars, but she could pull it off when necessary. This wasn't one of those times.

Kat smiled. "It's all right to have more-than-a-friend feelings for him Kira. We've seen the way you two look at each other, though Conner's a bit more obvious than you."

Kira flushed hotly. "Whoever has feelings for Conner McKnight should have their head examined. He's an arrogant jerk; he thinks before acting, he's "

"A hottie?" Tori supplied with a grin.

"Yes, I mean no! No, not a hottie." Kira's face turned as red as Conner's Ranger suit. "Not a hottie," she repeated, trying to convince herself more than the other three.

Kim and Kat shared a secret grin; Kira was so much like her predecessors. Kim spoke up. "Kira, is really a terrible thing to care for Conner?"

"_Yes_, I'd kill him."

"Why?"

"Because he's such a player, one week it'd be me, the next Cassidy Cornell."

"Are you sure about that?" Kim inquired, studying the current Yellow Ranger.

"I guess I'm not." Kira looked down, slightly ashamed. Normally she wasn't the type to jump to a conclusion like that. She looked up at the others. "I don't want to risk lo caring for him."

Tori smiled and went over to her, wrapping an arm around the teen's shoulders. "Who wants to make that kind of risk? And for a guy who you're crazy about." Her aquamarine eyes met Kira's hazel ones. "It's really not that bad once you get past that confused feeling and just let yourself love him."

"Who said anything about love?" Kira muttered. She sighed. "I want to, but I can't."

"Why?" Kat asked softly.

Kira ran a hand through her soft blonde/brown hair, blowing out a harsh breath of air as she did. "How could we make it work? We don't have a blessed thing in common except our powers. We come from two different worlds. We're complete and utter opposites."

"Yet you're attracted to him." Tori couldn't help but point out.

Kira nodded wordlessly.

_XxX_

Tommy and Jason managed to corner Conner shortly after the girls hightailed it out of the lair. Ethan, who was with the Ninja Storm team, kept throwing looks toward the trio, wondering if they were planning Conner's funeral. The current Blue Ranger's gaze then traveled to Trent, who was talking to Blake about designs for his bike, but was slightly distracted. Ethan saw his distraction and couldn't blame him, he knew that Trent liked Kira and only tolerated Conner. He also knew that Conner liked Kira very much and wanted to ask her out. Ethan sighed and shook his head, looking at his teacher who seemed as if he were in 'lecture mode'. He could only imagine what the good doctor had in store for the Red Dino Thunder Ranger.

Conner winced slightly as he got a nice tongue lashing from his teacher _and_ the first Red Ranger.

"Conner, not only were you disrespectful to Kim, you embarrassed Kira and humiliated her. She had every right to be upset with you."

"Tommy's right Conner." Jason said, he couldn't help but grin as he added. "A very important rule of being a Ranger: never piss of the females, they will hurt you."

Conner nodded, unconsciously rubbing the place where Kira had smacked. "Yeah, I wasn't thinking." He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "Not the first time either "

Jason shook his head, smiling. "You like her, right?"

Conner shot him a 'no, duh' look. "Yeah, I do. A lot."

"Then tell her! Conner, I know actions speak louder than words, but you need to say something before pulling another stunt like that. Next time it won't be a smack across the face."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Jason's right Conner, if you wait to long it could be too late."

Conner sighed and nodded. "You're right, next time I see Kira, I'm gonna pull her aside and tell her how I feel."

The original Red Ranger grinned and clapped the current Red Ranger on the shoulder. "Good idea." His gaze then traveled to the stairs to the lair, the girls coming back down. His eyes met Kat's and she nodded, letting him know things were okay. He smiled and nodded back, he then turned back to Conner. "Looks like that'll be sooner than you think."

Conner paled slightly but nodded, striding over to Kira, making it there before Trent, who'd also been making his way toward Kira. "Can I talk to you?"

Kira opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when she saw the determination on Conner's face. She nodded wordlessly, nodding toward the stairs so that they could get some privacy.

Kim smiled as she watched the teens make their way out of the lair. They reminded her so much of Tommy and herself it was slightly scary, yet reminiscent. Did she miss being a teen and a Ranger? Yes, so very much. Did she want to be? No, it would be wonderful to be a Ranger again, but she knew it wasn't meant to be.

Tommy walked up behind Kim and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Penny for your thoughts?" He inquired softly.

Kim smiled. "Just thinking, about how much Kira and Conner remind me of us."

Tommy nodded, smiling. "I was thinking the same thing Beautiful."

Soon, the Ninja Storm team reluctantly left, with promises of returning tomorrow for the reunion. The team however hung around, Ethan was at laptop, blowing up something or other. Trent was working on a sketch of Kat and Jason, though he kept looking at the stairs every few moments wondering what was going on between Conner and Kira

_XxX_

They had gone out onto the porch, it was quiet, peaceful. They were quiet for a few moments before Conner broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Kira's gaze snapped to his. "About ?"

"What I did earlier, I should have listened to you and I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that."

Kira's gaze softened. "I shouldn't have hit you either, I just got "

"Upset, I get it." Conner smiled and reached out to brush a curl from her cheek. "It happens." He moved closer to her, their gazes never wavering.

"Conner, I " Kira said, losing all coherent thought.

"Kira," Conner murmured, his eyes closing. Their faces were only an inch apart.

Kira closed her eyes, tilting her head up.

Then the front door opened, causing them to jump a foot apart, both blushing tomato red.

Shane smirked at the two. "Sorry 'bout that, but we gotta get going. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"You're coming to the reunion?" Kira asked as they filed past them.

Tori grinned, stopping in front of Kira. "Yep, can't get rid of us that easily." She threw a look at Conner then turned back to Kira. "Everything okay?"

Kira nodded, smiling. "I think so."

The girls hugged then Tori hurried to catch up with the group. When she caught up when a certain person, he caught her hand with his their fingers intertwining. She leaned into him happily.

Conner watched them go; slightly envious, wishing he could be like that with Kira. He turned to meet her gaze. "Kira, there's something I need to tell you."

Kira cocked her head slightly, wondering what was going through the jock's mind. "What is it?"

"I, uh been wanting to tell you this for awhile now, but I was afraid how you react."

She smiled. "I won't be angry, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Conner nodded, swallowing tightly. "Yeah, I do." He drew in a deep breath. "Kira I..."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Conner bit back a frustrated yell as Trent walked out of the house and over to them. He was so close! Forcing himself not to glare at his teammate, he practically snapped. "Actually you-"

"Didn't," Kira cut in, throwing Conner a warning look. "It can wait till later, right Conner?"

Fury filled the Red Dino Thunder Ranger. "Yeah, later," he bit out before storming back inside.

Trent looked at Kira, seemingly feigning innocence. "What was that all about?"

"Um, nothing..." Kira murmured, looking in the direction Conner had gone. "Nothing at all."

Trent eyed her, not really believing her, but didn't press it further.

_XxX_

Back inside Tommy was giving Kim an 'official' tour of the lair, after finishing introductions. He showed her the technology Hayley had created.

Kim couldn't help but stare in awe at the technology that lay before her. It seemed much more advanced than the Command Center, but it didn't have the perk of teleportation. An image on the screen caught her eye; it was a green and black swirling mass on the edge of this sprawling property. "Uh, what is that exactly?" She asked, pointing to the screen.

Tommy leaned forward just as the invisiportal disappeared on its own. "That was an invisiportal; it's what Mesogog's goons use to get around in."

Kim nodded, then caught the look on Tommy's face, full of concern and worry for the team. She laid a gentle hand on his arm, catching his gaze with hers. "You'll defeat him, I know you will."

Tommy smiled, drawing Kimberly into his arms, never wanting to let her go. "Thank you Beautiful."

Kim smiled, closing her eyes in happiness. "You're welcome Handsome."

They stayed in their embrace for two more seconds before Conner came stomping down the stairs, causing them to reluctantly to part. The look on the jock's face said it all, he'd tried to tell Kira how he felt for her and they'd been interrupted. Keeping a firm arm around Kim's shoulders, Tommy tried to meet Conner's gaze. "Want to talk about it?"

Conner shook his head. "No, but thanks anyway Dr. O." He looked over at Ethan, "I think we'd better get going anyway."

Ethan nodded in agreement, shutting his laptop down. He stood and walked over to the original Green and Pink Rangers, grinning. "It's an honor to meet you Kim."

Kim smiled at Ethan. "It's an honor to meet you Ethan; you've done the Blue Ranger mantle proud. The same goes for Conner, Kira and Trent."

Ethan couldn't help but blush at one of the highest compliments of all. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome." She and Tommy watched the two leave the lair, as did Jason and Kat. The duo soon made their way over to the first power couple.

Tommy glanced at them, reading Jason's face. "Leaving as well?"

Jason smiled and reluctantly nodded. "Unfortunately, yeah, but not to worry we'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning."

Tommy grinned and clasped hands with Jason, then pulled him into a tight bear hug.

Kim and Kat hugged tightly, "take care of him, okay?" Kim murmured.

"I will," Kat promised.

They pulled apart and Jason scooped Kim into a brotherly hug and kiss whilst Tommy did the same to Kat. Then he, Kim and Hayley followed Jason and Kat out to Jason's car. As they watched them pull away, Hayley said regrettably, "I'd better get going as well." She smiled at Kim. "It was great meeting you Kim." Then surprising both Kim and Tommy, she gave Kim a quick hug. As she did, the redhead whispered. "Don't you dare hurt him again."

Kim nodded slightly. "I wouldn't dream of it Hayley," she whispered back.

Hayley pulled away, nodding once, believing her. She smiled at them before heading over to the side of the house where her blue-green Sedan was parked, out of view from everyone.

Kim sighed as Hayley drove away, she turned to Tommy. "I should be headed to my hotel as well."

"Before you go, could we take a walk and talk?" Tommy asked, not wanting her to go just yet.

Kim smiled, "sure."

Tommy grinned and held his hand out to her; Kim grinned back and accepted it, their fingers twining together. They walked off; toward the direction the sun was setting.

The silence was comfortable between them, but Tommy didn't want to break it, but he knew eventually it would. He decided to start off with something easy, somewhat. "Do you miss being a Ranger?"

Kim slowed to a stop, turning to look up at Tommy. She nodded. "I do, but I've had my time."

Tommy nodded in understanding. "Remember when your time was nearly up before you were ready?"

Kim nodded, her face darkening. "How could I forget?"

_"How is she Billy?" Tommy asked once Billy had completed the scanning on Kimberly. Her power coin had been stolen from her, then unknown at the time, by Kat._

_Billy hit a few buttons on the scanner. "She's in a deep sleep," he said with a sigh. "By loosing her power coin has caused her body to get very weak. And I'm afraid with her power coin missing there's never gonna be another Pink Ranger."_

_"Ay-yi-yi! This can't be happening!" Alpha exclaimed._

_"There's gotta be something we could do Zordon." Tommy said, looking up at their mentor. "We can't lose Kimberly." He looked down at her with pain filled eyes. "I can't lose her." He added softly._

"I could hear what was going on, but my body refused to wake up, it was like I could never wake up." Kim said with a small sigh.

Tommy could feel the pain radiating from Kim and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry Beautiful, I shouldn't have reminded you."

Kim shook her head. "It's all right Tommy, yes it bothers me but I can talk about it."

Tommy smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Kim smiled and changed the subject. "So who's all on the party list?"

"Let's see, you, Jase and Kat of course. Adam, 'Sha, Rocky, Billy, Zack and Tanya, that's just from our team. Justin couldn't make it, something or other to do with a special project with NASA. TJ Johnson and Cassie Chan from the Space team, Leo Corbett and Karone from Lost Galaxy. Then there's Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell from Lightspeed, Eric Myers and Wes Collins from Time Force."

Kim frowned slightly, remembering something about the Time Force team. "Weren't they a team from the future?"

Tommy nodded. "All except Wes and Eric, the rest of the team is back in the year 3004."

"Wow " Kim murmured.

"Yeah apparently, Wes loved their Pink Ranger, Jen, but she couldn't stay."

"That's awful, to be in love with someone who's another millennium away." Kim murmured sadly.

Tommy nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to Kim's temple before continuing. "Finally Taylor Earheart and Cole Evans from Wild Force and of course the whole Ninja Storm team."

Kim smiled then glanced at her watch. "As much as I hate to do this Handsome, I'd better get going before it gets too late." It was now dusk.

"Kim, wait Why not stay here, with me?" At Kim's surprised look, Tommy quickly clarified. "I mean you could stay in the guestroom or I'll take the guestroom and you take my room " Tommy trailed off, seeing the amused look on Kim's face. "I'm babbling, aren't I?"

Kim bit back a giggle and nodding. "Just a bit and I'd love to stay here with you."

Tommy smiled and they made their way over to Kim's car to get her luggage. Walking into the house and up to the guestroom, Tommy stopped short in the doorway. He mentally groaned, forgetting about the huge mess in there. Half-empty boxes were scattered about, looking like what was left in them had exploded. Whatever wasn't in a box was on the floor or on the bed.

Kim peeked in the room as Tommy turned back to her. Her eyes met his.

"I'm sorry Kim."

"Don't be, you didn't know you'd have someone staying over. It's fine, I'll crash on the couch."

"Absolutely not, you take my bed and I will take the couch."

Kim gave Tommy a steely glare. "I don't think so; I saw the couch you'd barely be able to fit on it."

Tommy tried to match her glare with one of his own, but failed miserably. "Okay, since I won't let you take the couch and you won't let me, so now what?"

Kim smiled. "Well, this is probably stretching it some, but oh well. We could share your bed. Since we're both mature adults who know what their doing."

Tommy smiled and nodded. He'd been thinking the same thing but hadn't wanted to say anything in fear of scaring Kim off. "Sounds like a plan. Why don't you go ahead and freshen up? I've got to finish some things down in the lair."

Kim nodded and took her bags from Tommy then went into the bathroom. He turned to go when Kim's voice stopped him.

"Tommy?"

He turned as Kim walked up to him. "Yes Kim?"

She said nothing, just stood up on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she murmured, "thank you Tommy. I'm so glad we found each other again." With that she turned and went back into the bathroom. It wasn't until Tommy heard the shower running he murmured back. "Me too Beautiful."

Down in the lair Tommy sat in front of the computer, studying the imagine that Kim had seen. The property was so familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. The house itself was quite luxurious, all white with sprawling gardens as well as a greenhouse. A nice sized pond was nearby the property. Tommy sighed, wracking his brain, he knew he'd see that house before, but who owned it?

Then the Black Ranger sat up straighter, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

It was the home of Anton Mercer.

Tommy frowned, his brow wrinkling in confusion. Why would there be invisiportals on Mercer's property? Could it be possible that he was somehow involved with Mesogog?

_No, Anton couldn't be._ Tommy thought, shaking his head. _Then again he isn't the Anton you once knew._

"Tommy?"

He turned, seeing Kim standing her in a pair of black sweat pants with hot pink stripes down the middle and a white and pink spaghetti strap shirt, showing off just a tiny hint of her tanned tummy. Tommy's mouth dried up, even the simplest of bed wear could send his heart racing.

"Tommy?" Kim asked again when he didn't answer. Concern filled the features on her face, on the inside she was pleaded that all after all these years she could still leave him speechless.

"Huh?" Tommy said when he finally snapped out of it. "Sorry Kim, I was thinking."

"Thinking." Kim repeated with a small smile. "What about?"

"I figured out who lives on that property where you saw that invisiportal."

"Really?" Kim said as she went to get another look at the image.

Tommy nodded, watching her walk past him, catching a whiff of her perfume, warm vanilla sugar. He snapped himself back to reality. "It's where Anton Mercer lives."

Kim paused, turning to meet Tommy's gaze with hers, the same thing running through her mind just as it had run though is. "You don't think " She trailed off, not wanting to accuse Tommy's former associate of something she barely knew about.

"I don't know Kim," Tommy said, turning to shut down the equipment. "I mean those invisiportals have been appearing all over the city, but as far as I know, not on anyone's property, just in the city or out in the forest." He turned. "It could be just a crazy coincidence."

"And if it's not?" Kim inquired softly.

"I hope it is Kim, I really hope it is." Tommy sighed as he stood. "Mercer is Trent's father. He adopted him after his parents passed away." His eyes met hers.

"I hope you're right Tommy." Kim murmured. "I know we've been though a lot in the past, but we've never encountered Rangers whose enemy was their family as well."

Tommy nodded, their team hadn't, but others had. He knew it was hard for those teams, but always they had returned to the call of duty. He sighed and shook his head then held his hand out to Kim. "Let's go to bed beautiful," he murmured, sending shivers up and down Kim's spine. She nodded and accepted his hand, together they walked hand in hand to his bedroom.

_XxX_

_"Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up."_

_Kim's eyes met Tommy's in disbelief. She smiled. "I don't believe it. I must be dreaming... is it really you?"_

_Tommy grinned at her. "In the flesh."_

Tommy woke to the smell of bacon and something cinnamon-y cooking. He couldn't help but smile when he still felt Kimberly snuggled into his side. They wound up facing each other when they'd gone to bed, but somehow they'd wound up spooning with Kim's back against Tommy's front, his arm wrapped around her waist. The place where she'd slept was still warm. Tommy grinned to himself as he sat up; he hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Padding down to the kitchen still in his sleepwear, Tommy paused in the doorway, just watching her. She was standing at the stove, cooking French toast. She was wearing a pink flowered sundress with ballet flats on her feet.

Kim threw a look at him. "You going to just stand there all day and watch me?" She asked with a grin.

Tommy grinned back, making his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. He then eyed the large content of food on the stove and counter. "I take it we're having company soon?"

Kim nodded. "Jason and Kat are on their way, so are Conner and Kira."

Tommy nodded. "Need any help Beautiful?"

Kim smiled and shook her head. "Thanks but no, I'm almost done." She took in his sleepwear of a black tank top and boxers and grinned wickedly. "But I think you should change before your students get here and you embarrass them and yourself."

Tommy mock glared at her then kissed her one more time before heading back to his bedroom.

As Kim was finishing up, she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her hands off on a hand towel before heading for the front door. The newest Red and Yellow Rangers greeted Kim when she opened the door. She grinned at the teens. "Come on in, breakfast is in the kitchen."

Conner didn't have to be told twice, making a beeline for the kitchen, with a "thanks Kim!" over his shoulder.

Kira rolled her eyes but she was grinning. She then sobered. "Hey Kim, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Kim nodded and the both made their way over to couch, making themselves comfortable. The teen was quiet for a minute or two; they could hear Tommy joining Conner in the kitchen. Kira looked at Kim, hazel meeting brown. She drew in a nervous breath then let it out. "I think I love Conner," she confessed.

Kim smiled. "I figured as much," she said softly. "It's not hard to see the chemistry between you two."

Kira sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. "But what about Trent? I mean I like him as a friend and all but I think he wants more."

Kim sympathized with her; she knew what Kira was going through. She sighed. "I wish there was a right answer to this Kira, but there isn't. You just have to be honest with Trent and hope he'll understand."

"I hope so," Kira murmured. "I would hate to lose him as a friend."

Kim nodded, gently patting Kira's wrist. "I know." She stood. "Come on; let's go on out there before all the food's gone."

Kira grinned as she stood up. "Yeah, Conner's a human garbage disposal when it comes to food."

An offended "hey!" came from the kitchen as Kim and Kira laughed. They settled themselves at the table, chatting about this and that, though both teen were wanting to hear stories about their Ranger days.

"... So there he is, arguing with his saber, while Zack, Jase and I are fighting off putties." Kim was saying with Kira and Conner cracking up at the story. She grinned at Tommy's dark look at her. "That should be a rule of a Ranger: do not argue with your enchanted talking saber, you will get your ass kicked."

Tommy glowered at her. "Very funny, as I seem to recall, you fainted just before that incident."

Kim matched his glare with her own. The two teens looked back and forth between their mentor and their new friend. A knock from the front door snapped them out of it. They both grinned sheepishly. Tommy stood, "I'll go get it."

The three watched Tommy go, Conner then turned to Kim. "You know with the way you two act around each other, it's like you never split up." He failed to notice Kim's face fall slightly, but Kira did. She slapped his arm.

"Ow!"

"Baby," Kira muttered. "Do you have no empathy at all?"

"Huh?" He caught Kim's look and realized the full meaning of his words. "Kim, I'm sorry."

Kim waved his apology away, she smiled. "It's fine Conner, really. All that matters now is the future."

"Sounds pretty good to me," a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Kim turned, her eyes brightening. "Aisha!" She jumped out of her chair and sprinted over to her best friend. The girls hugged tightly. "Missed you so much 'Sha," Kim whispered.

Aisha smiled. "Missed you too Kim."

Adam smiled as he and Tommy walked up behind them. "Been too long man."

Tommy nodded in agreement, smiling. "Way too long."

After pulling away from Aisha, Kim practically pounced on Adam in a tight, brotherly hug. Adam grinned as he released her. "Missed you."

"Missed you too."

_XxX_

By midday the party was in full swing. Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent had no trouble talking with their predecessors, learning more about them and some new/old moves as well.

Tommy stood near the outside cave entrance, just taking it all in. Billy, just arriving from Aquitar, had fallen into a quick discussion with Hayley over the Dino technology. Tommy couldn't help but grin for his two longtime friends; he could tell the attraction was strong between them.

_As for some other people..._ He thought, his gaze traveling to where Taylor and Eric were, within his hearing reach.

"You know Myers, you're really starting to piss me off," Taylor snapped, her eyes full of anger.

Eric's gaze matched hers. "What else is new?" He growled. "You can't get along with anyone else because you're such a bitch!"

Taylor's eyes widened then narrowed. "Oh like you're any better? At least I make an attempt; you just push people away before they can push you away."

"I hate you Earheart." Eric snapped.

"Oh yeah? Well, I loathe you, Myers." Taylor said, her eyes blazing. She whirled around and stormed off to the other side of the lair where Cole and Leo were talking.

Wes walked over to Eric. "Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?" Eric snapped.

"What you care for her." Jen Scotts said, walking up next to Wes.

Eric shot her a glare but didn't deny what she said.

Wes couldn't help but grin. "Not your type my ass."

Eric shot Wes a glare that should've scorched his eyebrows. But the former Red Time Force Ranger merely ignored it. "Talk to her," he gently urged.

Eric sighed, swallowed his pride and made his way over to the other side of the lair.

Wes snickered and murmured to Jen, "Too bad we don't have a video camera on us."

Jen tried hard to fight back a grin but failed. "You have a point there."

Tommy grinned and started to make his way across the cave to Kim, who was with Dana and Kat. His gaze met hers and he grinned, there was no doubt in his mind, he loved Kimberly Ann Hart.

Kira watched Tommy and Kim interacted with each other and held back a wistful sigh; she knew she had deep feelings for Conner but how to tell him?

"Hey Kira."

The Yellow Ranger turned, coming face to face with Trent, he was grinning at her. She weakly grinned back. She had to tell him. "Trent, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" He asked, suddenly concerned. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that, it's-" She was suddenly cut off by the blaring alarms.

Tommy bit back a groan and dashed over to the system. His eyes narrowed as he saw Elsa with a whole gang of Tyannodrones.

Tori and the rest of the Ninja Storm stepped up behind him. "Apparently some people don't know when to quit." Shane commented.

Tommy nodded then turned to the team as they lined up. His eyes met Kim's as she walked up to him.

"Be careful." She murmured, uncaring of the many eyes watching them.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I will Beautiful." He murmured back. "I love you Kim."

"I love you too Tommy."

Nothing could wipe the grin off Tommy's face. His eyes never left Kim's as they prepared to morph.

"Ready guys?" Conner said.

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder, power up! Ha!"

**The End**

**AN2**- I'm breaking it off here for a few reasons, one, I'm evil get over it. Two, I really didn't want to make it any longer than it is. Three, yes, there will be a sequel to tie up all the loose ends. So you can't kill me just yet. Another note, the "Ranger Rules" are not mine, I borrowed it from Marius Girl's fic, Code of a Ranger, if you have not read it you should, it's hilarious. Okay, go push that little blue button and leave me a review. No flames please. Thanks!

_**Dannie**_


End file.
